Nice
by moongaser
Summary: Naomi and Emily's very first kiss.


The party was loud. Crazy. Unlike any other party Katie and I had ever been to. The house was glowing from the strange lighting and the music was so loud it made my jaw rattle.

I stared dazed. It may have been the house, or possibly the amount of rum setting in that Katie insisted we drink before we arrived at the actual party so that we didn't seem out of place when we arrived fashionably late, but I felt scared.. Kind of paranoid. I didn't know these people very well. They were Katie's friends, and I was just an unnecessary spare wheel.

"Jesus, control yourself, Emily. They'll all think you're fucking mental." Katie said nudging me hard," It's not my fault we share a face. You do anything wrong and they'll probably go on thinking that I'm fucking mental as well... If you make me look bad... I swear I'll-"

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed katie up, causing her to screetch and curse until she realized it was her recent boyfriend, Rick.

"Heylo there Sex...y!" he slurred as he pulled his face towards her for a kiss. She flicked his ear.

"OW!"

"You told me you wouldn't start drinking until I got here." She whined with a look of false agony.

"baaaabe, don't you worry your pretty head. I saved some for you!" He said.

She paused for a moment and then smiled. He laughed.

"Seeee? we're good! We're always good babe!" He said before she grabbed a bottle from his hand and took a long swig, and then proceeded to snog him with extremely vulgar enthusiasm.

I looked at the ground, annoyed. He pulled back, wide eyed, and shouted something unintelegent before running into the party with my sister hollaring joyfully in his arms.

"Charming." I heard from behind.

I looked over my shoulder and there stood a girl.

I couldn't remember her name. I wish I could. I hadn't ever spoken to her. I hadn't really even looked at her until now. But something about her interested me.

She was very beautiful, but extremely intimidating. She had wavy blonde hair, that barely touched her shoulders, and the most clear blue eyes I had ever seen.

Possibly the most beautiful eyes, I had ever seen.

The party lights were reflecting in her eyes and they danced causing me to stare in wonder. Her face was set into a look of boredom, and disaproval at first, until her eyebrows raised eventually warping into a frown.

Jesus, what's her name?

"...Alright." She said confused as she continued to walk past me, and made her way into the house.

I blinked, unsure of what just happened, and when I realized how stupid I must have seemed I sighed. Katie was right. I needed to make sure I didn't do that again, or I'd definately be hearing about it later.

Inside was worse than I could have imagined. It was crowded, and confusing. I didn't recognize anyone.

I pushed through a few bodies and finally found Katie talking to some boys on a couch, and I sat down next to her. She handed me a drink, and insisted I drink it claiming that I was "too boring".

"You've got yourself a twin! Fucking hell!... Thats fucking hot!" a boy said wide eyed at us both.

Katie smiled,

"I got a boyfriend. He's over there. He DJs at all the hot clubs." She said pointing to Rick who was drinking from straight from a keg, "but my sister's single. Isn't that right, Emily?" I frowned at her in disaproval, but she ignored me. A few eyebrows raised intrigued by Katie's news.

"She's a virgin too. Never been with a boy. Maybe tonight is the night to-"

"Katie! stop it!" I said standing up.

"What? I'm helping you. I mean... Come on, Emily. Don't you want to be a little more like me? That is why you're here right? I'm being generous letting you hang out with me. You don't have to be such a fucking twat about everything. Bitch." she said harshly.

The boys snickered under their breaths, and my breathing started to become uneven, so I turned to leave.

When I left Katie I found myself having trouble making my way to the door so instead i climbed the stairs hoping to find a room to hide in until my sister was ready to leave. I went into the first room I saw, and shut it the door behind me just as the tears were making there way down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and leaned against the door taking a deep breath.

"You're sisters a bitch." Said that voice again. I stood and opened my eyes suprised, and quickly whiped the tears from my face hoping she hadn't noticed.

She was sitting on a bed, against a window peering out into the sky. She shut her phone, and turned to me. Her eyebrows raised again as she waited for my response.

"She's just... Looking out for me." I said.

"No... She's a bitch." The girl said with a smug smile. I walked towards her and sat down across from her on the bed.

"Naomi," She said holding her hand out. So that was it. Why couldn't I remember that before? Naomi... Naomi Campbell.

Funny.

I stared at her hand for a moment, and then rest mine on hers and shook.

"Are you hiding too?" I asked.

"No, I was making a phone call." She said holding up her phone, and nodding, "but I really don't know why I'm here. I was invited by a guy, but he seems to be more into your sister than anything else."

Is it weird that this kind of made me thankful? And jealous?

"Oh... I'm sorry." I lied.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't really like him anyway." She said with a wink.

She leaned her head against the bed frame and put her attention back on the night sky. The music was muted through the wall, which made me wonder if someone had lowered the volume.

She pulled out a fag and held it out to me. I took it and put it in my mouth as she lit it. I took a puff and then she took it back and did the same. We did this for a while.

It felt nice sitting there with her. I didn't undertand it, but it did.

"I think I should probably go." She said after a while looking at the door.

"No!" I said a little too loudly," I mean... fuck." I looked at the ceiling embarrassed. She laughed.

"you just want me for my drugs." She joked holding up the fag, and bringing it to her lips... Her lips. They looked so soft. For a moment I wondered what it would feel like to have those lips on mine.

I looked out the window throwing that thought away. It wasn't normal to wonder things like that..

Was it?

"I just.. I think you're.. nice." I said. It sounded more distant than intended, and 'nice' was hardly the word I really wanted to use.

I was sure she hadn't noticed, but when I looked back at her she was staring at me.

Staring at me with what I thought looked like.. well, maybe she thought I was 'nice' too.

And that was when I realized how close we were sitting next to eachother. Had I moved? Had she moved? We couldn't have been this close before because I know I would have noticed. I would have noticed how close I was to her face. Her lips... Those impossibly beautiful eyes. I would have realized that with just one movement we could be...

"Thank you." She said pulling me out of my thought.

"yeah..." I said. She looked back out the window, but I couldn't seem to make myself do the same. I was fixated on her eyes again.

I repeated her name in my mind again.

Naomi. Naomi. Naomi.

A name I'll never forget again. I knew it wouldn't be possible. I especially knew I didn't actually need to repeat it in my head because it fit her, but I liked it.

Naomi. I wondered what it would feel like to say it outloud. Have it slip off my tongue.

"Emily." She said.

I froze, and my breathing haulted. Could she read minds? or was she... feeling the same way?

"what?" I asked confused.

"That's your name...Emily." I suddenly realized I hadn't introduced myself to her.

I nodded, slightly amazed that she didn't know me as my common nickname: "katie's sister".

"you were staring at me." She said raising her eyebrows. oh.

Shit, what an embarrassing night for me.

"You think I'm fucking mental." I sighed remembering the warning my sister had given me earlier on. She rolled her eyes.

"No. I think you're..." She brought her hands up and formed air quotes as she said the word, "nice."

Then she smiled for a moment. But then her expression became serious as our eyes locked, my brain stopped working, and I just couldn't help myself.

So I did it. I slowly leaned in. My eyes fixated on those lips. They seemed so soft. I bit my bottom lip, and let it go taking a deep breath in. She smelt wonderful. Iike nothing I'd ever smelt before. Distinct.

Naomi. Naomi. Naomi.

I stopped. Checking her eyes for approval. They widened when they met mine. But it wasn't a look of panic. It was almost a look of relization. Maybe even hope.

I could see the full reflection of the moon, and the stars surrounding it in her eyes. our noses were touching. her mouth was parted the slightest bit, and I could feel her breath on my tongue. Less than an inch away.

I felt my heart jolt forward, and it brought me with it.

And I kissed Naomi Campbell.

Suddenly the door opened, and I jumped back quickly.

"FUCK!" Shouted Katie. She had a bottle of something in her hand, and she was holding the hand of a random boy in the other.

"Fuck!" I repeated. I looked back at naomi, her eyes were shut, and she was taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"Sorry, Joel. We are leaving." She said pissed as she yanked me off of the bed and away from naomi in one angry motion.

I tried to get one last look at naomi to see if she was okay before I left the room, but she hadn't moved an inch.

I frowned, trying to tune out my own confusion and the sound of Katie shouting at me from the front of the car as the boy she called "joel" drove us home.

I gave up when I heard Katie shout,

".. AND I walk in to find that my twin sister is a COMPLETE FUCKING LEZZER!"

"I AM NOT KATIE!" I shout back.

"then what the fuck was that, huh? Are you going to tell me that Naomi is a boy now? Because that would be complete fucking sh-"

"I don't know i-"

"It's sick... that's what it is. No one can know about this! I mean I don't even want to be around-"

"SHE KISSED ME!" I said, tears spilling all over my face once again, "she kissed me."

Katie's breathing slowed and she turned to look at me.

"fuck," She said when she noticed that I was crying, "okay..." She unbuckled and climbed into the back with me, putting her arms around me and having me cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry...Katie Sham," she whispered, "I didn't know."

I couldn't say anything after that. I just cried as the girl's name continued to repeat in my head.

Naomi. Naomi. Naomi.


End file.
